The Cicada Factory
by Mikeru-D
Summary: Tsukasa really wants a pet, but she's such an airhead - can she really take care of one? But she's sure she'd be a good owner... Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

The Cicada Factory

Sitting at her desk, Tsukasa leaned back over her chair. She couldn't do it, maths equations were too hard... How did you work it out from here? Turning her head, she looked out of her window. Her mind began to wander. The sunlight was fading as the sun slipped behind the hills, the sky gloaming with rich oranges and purples, clouds lines of indigo fluff, the day's heat leaving the air, and the crickets tuning up for their recital. She loved Autumn. The weather was always perfect: warm, but just a little cooler than the summer heat. But it wasn't to the nice weather that she was focusing on. Something had been bugging her. It wasn't anything major, but she couldn't help but think about it...

***

It was the summer break. It was evening, and Tsukasa had settled down to watch a TV show with her dad and Kagami. As the show returned from commercial break, Tsukasa's eyes lit-up as they watched the little dogs on the screen. An energetic Welsh Corgi was being encouraged off the stage by it's handler as the camera turned to focus on a Siberian Husky. As the show had progressed Tsukasa had fallen in love with almost all of the cute little bundles of fur. "Puppies are so cute, aren't they!" she crooned, turning to her dad. "Wouldn't it be super neat if we got a dog?" In her mind's eye she pictured herself hugging the loveable thing, playing with a rubber ball in the yard, walking as it ran around her feet, yapping away, watching as it ate it's food and curling up to sleep with it in her arms...

"Hmm?" Noting his daughter's pleading expression he smiled lightly.

"Whoa! Slow down, Tsukasa, you have to think about what you're asking for." Kagami, the eternal voice of reason, interrupted her sister's thoughts. "Will you be able to take care of it? You know: train it, walk it, feed it? Are you still going to think it's cute when it grows-up? _And_ are you even mature enough to take care of a living being?"

Tsukasa thought about all this, becoming less motivated by the second. _ It would take a lot of effort and time,_ she thought, _and I don't really have much because of the final exams next year – I can barely study as it is. _"Yeah, you're right sis. I guess it's something I need to think about a little harder."

"Besides, everyone leaves the house during the day, and it wouldn't be a good idea to leave it alone." their father said, he'd hate to see his wife's face if she walked in to find it's _leavings _all over the carpets. Bow drooping, the put-down Tsukasa nodded.

_It would be nice, though..._

***

"Kagami said all that..." Tsukasa muttered. Training a dog, she had no idea how to! And until she could it would be running all over the place, chewing furniture, making a mess. And even worse, if it wouldn't listen to her, then it would be impossible to wash. _How would I wash it, anyway?_ Food, well, if it was her dog, she'd have to spend her allowance on dog food. _I wouldn't be able to go out with Kagami, Konata and Miyuki! _She was right, a dog would be a bad idea...

But that didn't mean she couldn't get a pet at all! Maybe she could get something a little less needy, something that takes a little less work to look after... But what? Not a snake or a lizard, they were just creepy. A fish, maybe... No, Kagami already had one. Guinea-pigs? Yeah! They were cute, fluffy... they'd be great! The only thing then would be the food and buying all the stuff for them. And the smell... They might still be okay, though. _I'm sure I'd be a good owner..._ Yeah, she'll ask about it tomorrow. Maybe she could get them for her birthday!

She figured she'd not get much more work done that night, so she got up to brush her teeth. She lay down in her bed and turned off the light. It was warm, but not too warm. It had cooled down a lot since earlier. She remembered how humid it had been when Konata and Miyuki had visited that afternoon...

***

Leaning against a wall, a blunette moaned, "Ahh! So hot! Somebody crank up the A.C.!"

"Yeah, it's almost like July heat, isn't it?" Tsukasa remembered that morning, it had been so hot outside she'd woken-up at 8.30. Pulling herself from the sweat-sodden bed, she'd had to take a cool bath to cool down. Then, once she'd dried-off she'd felt tired again, since she'd woken four hours earlier than usual. Then, when her mother had woken her up again at midday, she was sweaty again.

"It feels especially hot this year, doesn't it? Global warming is on everybody's mind"

"And all I wound up doing over the summer that was really fun was the fireworks display!" the short girl grumbled, "the rest of the time was filled up with school and homework!"

"And you wasted the rest of your time at Comiket. Your money too."

"Never wasted, Kagami!" Konata exclaimed, "Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time!"

"...What was that a reference to this time?"

Konata didn't answer, she was suddenly busy looking out of the window. The girls stared at her for a while, when was the last time she had been so distracted?

"Mother's been keeping the A.C. on in every room so we don't get sweaty, it's too hot outside to just open windows."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate how hot it gets so I never go outside on the hottest days."

"That's why she invited you guys here rather than visiting you." Miyuki smiled while Tsukasa panicked, saying something about inviting them over for a change.

Kagami and Miyuki started talking about some problem in the student council when Konata suddenly jumped up, eyes bright and serious. Grabbing her purse she ran to the door, as much as I don't want to-"

"Then don't!" interrupted Kagami, smelling another of her extreme plots.

"-I'm going to risk life and limb to brave the punishing heat to go into town!" she continued, undeterred. They heard her running down the stairs and then, while pulling her shoes on, yelling, "This kind of weather at this time of year is a blessing, a chance to make-up for the irretrievable time we wasted in summer! I'll call you guys later!"

The door slammed. At the window, the three saw the long blue hair trailing behind their friend. Sweat-dropping, Tsukasa and Miyuki laughed a little. "Jeez! If she got this motivated about studying, they'd give her scholarship for college!" Kagami moaned.

***

Tsukasa hadn't heard anything from Konata since then, she wondered if she was all-right. She'd probably just forgot about calling everyone, she'd be fine. She checked the clock, 10.36. Kagami had just gone to bed, she'd heard her in the bathroom. Rolling over, Tsukasa closed her eyes. The house was quiet, her eyes were tired...

She heard a small noise from her sister's room, repeating. _Her cell phone!_ It stopped, Tsukasa heard a muffled _Hello? _an exasperated sigh, then nothing. Three seconds later her own phone rang. Reaching over to her table she raised it up to her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hey! Tsukasa! It's Konata!" She sounded very energetic. _Well, she's probably used to playing games all night. _"How are you doing?"

"Well, I was just falling asleep when you called. Did you call Kagami, too?"

"Oh, yeah! But the minute she knew it was me she put the phone down. She's very grouchy today, isn't she?"

"She's just tired," _Like me! s_he thought, but said, "What're you calling about?"

"Oh yeah! Well since it's the weekend, the weather's so good and we don't have much homework to do I'm getting everyone to meet at Miyuki's stop at 1.30 tomorrow! Tell Kagami if she's late there's a penalty!"

"Oh, okay!" Since she was tired, she forgot to ask what it was they were going to do. "Why'd it take you so long to get back to us, Konata?"

"Well, first I had to get the stuff, then I met Patty on her way to the café for her shift, so I took a shift, too. Then we got a little carried away watching anime at her place so I didn't notice the time, she's coming too, by the way, and I called everyone else the minute I got home. You guys are the last on my list!"

"Oh, right..." Tsukasa had only followed half of that, struggling not to yawn. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, then..."

"Great! See you at half-one!" She hung up.

Sitting the phone back down, Tsukasa sighed. She'd have to get up tomorrow morning if she was to tell Kagami about it. Struggling up, she reached her alarm clock, fumbling for the 'alarm on' switch. Setting it for nine o'clock she collapsed back on her bed, curling up under the covers. She hoped she would wake up and not just turn it off and go to sleep again. She had to remember to tell Kagami. And to ask about getting guinea-pigs...

***

A.N. - Yay! My first author's note! My first chapter! My first story! I'm so sorry! I said I'd have it up for today, and it would have been fine an hour ago, because it would still have been Sunday in the Pacific Ocean somewhere, I think... But I was late!!! I have excuses: I was sick(I'm loads better now!), I got carried-away watching Lucky*Star and Haruhi again, and I found series 4 of Heroes on the internet. But those are pitiful excuses. Just be thankful I put this before homework! My mum just got on at me for wasting such a good day in my room, wasting time! This is probably terrible, but I wanted to put it up quick to avoid angry emails about being late, but it seemed okay to me. If anyone spots anything wrong, review or email me and I'll fix it if I can! Chapter 2 is under way, not immediately, though, I've homework to do and I'll need to go for a walk or something, but I'll have it up over the next few days! It'll be a lot better and longer than this one, I promise!

Thanks to everyone for encouraging me! You know who you are! I hope I didn't let you down too hard!


	2. Chapter 2

The Cicada Factory – Chapter 2

Tsukasa switched on the blow-drier, brushing her hair as the water dried away. Another hot night had forced her to take a cold bath that morning. Even worse, she hadn't set her alarm last night, so she had missed telling Kagami about Konata wanting to meet everyone later. _But I'm sure I had... _She shook her head, feeling her hair lighter now, _Well, at least I remembered about meeting everyone later._

Her dad had told her how Kagami had just decided to walk to the store to buy groceries, muttering something about getting out more. She was taking a while, maybe she had gotten tired? _She'll be fine_, Tsukasa assured herself, _She wouldn't let herself get tired that easily._

Her hair dry she switched the drier off. She opened her closet, looking for an outfit, but then realised: she didn't know what she should wear! "Kona-chan said something about taking advantage of the good weather... maybe we're going to do something outdoors?" Tsukasa thought about that for a moment. "Maybe she bought us tickets for a theme park!" In any case, she'd need to know what they were doing so she could choose what to wear.

She picked up her cell phone, punching in Konata's number. The phone rang, she played with her bathrobe's belt ...No answer. Try again, ...No answer. She then tried her house number, which picked-up on the first ring.

"Hi, there! Izumi residence!" came a breathless Konata.

"Um, hi, Kona-chan! It's Tsukasa."

"Did you just call my cell?"

"Yeah. Why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, I heard my cell ringing so I ran all over my room looking for it. Then you called this phone, so I had to run downstairs to catch you!"

Tsukasa sweat-dropped, _How fast can she move?!_ "Um, well, I was wondering what clothes Onee-chan and I should wear because I'm not quite sure what we're doing today."

Konata didn't respond. "Kona-chan?"

"Where's Kagami?" Tsukasa had rarely heard her friend as serious.

"She...went to the store for dad a little while ago, I don't know when she'll be back. Why?"

"I was just thinking..." Tsukasa didn't know what to expect. "It's strange for you to be the one taking the initiative to find out what's going on, Tsukasa! That's usually Kagami-sama's job!" Tsukasa could only stand there, _Was that a compliment or not?_

"Well I won't tell you what we're doing, that would ruin the surprise!" Konata said smugly, "But you guys should probably wear something for running around outside, something casual."

"Okay, Konata! Thanks!"

"You know, if you're not ready yet you'd better hurry up! It's 12.30, and I was serious about that penalty, you know!"

"Oh, dear! Um, 'bye Kona-chan!"

"See you, Tsukasa!" she hung up.

"Okay: something to wear, something to wear..." the slightly panicking girl turned back to her closet. Flicking clothes hangers this way and that she looked for an outfit. _I hope Kagami gets back soon, or she'll miss the train._ The hot weather didn't agree with Tsukasa, and she was worried she'd fall asleep on the train and miss the stop. But Kagami would always wake her if she did.

She eventually chose out a pair of shorts that reached her knees and a sleeveless yellow-striped white shirt. Her main problem out of the way, all she could do was wait until Kagami came back.

***

Kagami, drenched in sweat, lethargically stumbled to her room. Collapsing onto her bed she allowed her breathing to return to normal, her burning limbs splayed out to her sides. Eventually she raised her head. She reached over to the grocery bag she had brought, almost forgotten in her fatigue. Opening the edge she reached in, removing her guilty pleasure...

"Welcome back, Onee-chan!" Kagami jumped, startled by her twin's sudden entrance.

She twisted around, stuffing the box behind her. _Defensive mode, activate!_ "No, I'm not gonna get fat! I'm making up for it with the exerci-" noticing it was Tsukasa, and her stunned expression, she calmed herself down. "...Um, hi, Tsukasa..."

Kagami relaxed, sitting the pocky on the bed in front of her. "Did you enjoy your walk?" Tsukasa had returned to normal, curious about her twin's sudden motivation to get outside.

"Right up until the end of the block," Kagami grimaced, "I didn't realise I would get so sweaty..."

"Why did you want to go out, Onee-chan?"

"...Don't tell anyone, but I was thinking about what Miyuki said one time, about exercising as well as dieting..." _Not again!_ "So I thought I should go to the store for dad, you know, to get out of the house. But, while I was there, I was thinking about how many calories I would have burned getting there, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to buy some pocky..." her voice trailed off.

Tsukasa just smiled, knowing her sister's weakness for sweets. Suddenly she remembered, "Oh, Kagami! Kona-chan called me last night-"

"Yeah, she called me too, but I hung-up. What'd she say?"

"Well, she said she'd organised something for us all to do today..."

"Today? No..." She looked over to her desk. She had planned to spend the day studying... She looked down at the box of pocky in her arms, _I don't want to leave you, either... _Eventually she sighed, "What's she planned?"

"Well, she didn't actually say what we're doing, she didn't want to ruin the surprise," _Of course she wouldn't..._ "but she did say we should wear something for running around outside, so-" She stopped, seeing her twin's resigned expression.

"The one day I decide to get a little exercise she decides to 'help'. How did she find out..?" Kagami moaned, collapsing on her mattress. Tsukasa said nothing.

As Kagami sighed again Tsukasa piped-up, "Um, you know, sis; it's not just us who're going." No reaction. "Yuki-chan's definitely coming. Konata's invited Martin-san, and I bet Yutaka-chan and her friends will want to go, too. She might even have invited Kusakabe-san and Minegishi-san, so you can spend time with them, too."

"Typical Konata, getting everyone involved without asking if we're okay with it..." Kagami muttered.

Tsukasa leaned over her sister, "If you really don't want to come, I don't think she'd mind."

Lilac hair flew as Kagami threw her head back with laughter, Tsukasa barely managed to keep her balance. Picking herself up, Kagami said, "Tsukasa, of _course_ she'd mind! She'd never stop saying how I'd wasted the great weather!" She smiled wryly at her sister, who returned it. _Kagami would always make time for Kona-chan..._ "Well, if I've got to do any more exercise today, I'd better have a bath first. When was it she wanted to meet us?" She walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Tsukasa checked the clock beside Kagami's bed. "It's 12.50, now, so..."

***

The train ride to Miyuki's stop would take half an hour. To catch the right train the twins would have to run to the station - Kagami barely had enough time to change her clothes and put on deodorant. While she was changing, Tsukasa grabbed a sweater from her own room. As she turned to leave she saw her maths textbook on her desk: she'd been having trouble studying last night, hadn't she? She looked out her window again, re-tracing her thoughts from last night. Suddenly she remembered.

She rushed downstairs to the kitchen to her dad, who was still reading the newspaper after his lunch. "Dad!" She had to ask now, she'd probably forget again later.

"Tsukasa, what is it?" he said, looking over at her.

"Dad, you know when I said I wanted us to get a dog a while ago?" He thought back for a moment, then nodded. "Well, I was thinking that, maybe a dog wouldn't be a good idea. But could I maybe get something smaller and easier to look after? Like, maybe guinea-pigs?"

Tadao smiled, "You're right, they would be a better idea than a dog," Tsukasa's eyes lit up with hope, "But, Tsukasa, did you think about how much they would cost to buy and look after?"

"Yes!" Her eyes had become uncharacteristically serious. "But you could buy them for me as my birthday present this year! It's all I'd ask for!"

It was rare for his daughter to be so serious about something, so Tadao had to struggle to refuse her. Smiling sadly, he said, "You know, Tsukasa, you'd only be able to keep them for a few months before you have to go to college. And then you might even have to get an apartment close by to shorten the commute. On-top of studying, looking-after yourself and part-time job; when would you have time to look after them?"

Before Tsukasa could think of an answer Kagami ran in, dragging her outside. "Sorry, Dad! We're going out with our friends and we're almost late for our train. Call us if you need us to get anything while we're gone!" Tsukasa quickly reverted to her normal self, stumbling after her sister.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Tadao waved them out from his seat. "And, Tsukasa," his daughter turned back, "I don't really think it would be a good idea for you to get a pet, but, if you really want one, we could talk over it again later."

"Um, yeah-"

"Tsukasa! Come on!"

"Ah! Coming!" She chased after her twin, yelling, "'Bye, dad!" over her shoulder. The door slammed shut.

***

For what must have been the first time in Japanese history: without good reason the train was late, by a whole two minutes. Quite fortunate for Kagami and Tsukasa, since they themselves had been late, despite running. Flopping down on two vacant seats the twins struggled to catch their breath. Kagami looked down at her pale-blue shirt, sweat staining her collar. _What was the point in changing?!_ Maybe she should change her deodorant to a better antiperspirant...

Kagami opened the window behind her while Tsukasa waved her arms to let some of the sweat evaporate, earning a few glances from the other passengers. The day's heat was soon lost to the air rushing past the train, and the girls' discomfort soon passed. As they relaxed, Tsukasa slowly slipped into sleep, leaning against the uncomfortable middle-aged man beside her. On her other side Kagami realised she was holding something. It was her box of pocky, still unopened. She smiled, opening the box; didn't she deserve a treat after that little fiasco? She quickly popped one of the sticks in her mouth. As she was about to put the box away, she thought back to earlier: she hadn't had one after her walk. Another one wouldn't hurt...

***

A.N. Was it worth the wait? I don't really think so. This chapter and the next were supposed to be together at first, but the length was too intimidating for me to write in one go so I cut it. Also, since the weather is great in the story but in reality is a cold, wet November, I got stuck in a reverse-spiral of lost motivation. I'm back in control, now, and I'm really enjoying writing the next chapter! I temporarily got rid of the flashback thing I did last time, I didn't really see a good way for it to work in this one. I might be using it again in chapter 4, though: I like writing like that!

As of today I'll be on a two-night trip across the water to the lovely Isle of Arran with my school! The only downside is that I won't be near a computer, so I can't reply to emails, or do any writing! I'll be back on Sunday, though, and I'll bring paper to write chapter 3 on! I might even update this next week! Look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

The Cicada Factory – Chapter 3

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa, wake up!" Noise distantly reached Tsukasa's ears. "Tsukasa, we're at Miyuki's station!" Tsukasa struggled to wake but, being as tired as she suddenly was, she couldn't find the motivation. In her bleary state she could barely remember what was so important that she had to wake up. But she was _sure_ there was something important. "Tsukasa, hurry up!" She could feel her sister shaking her now. With newly found effort she struggled to find something to get her up. The shaking stopped for a moment and suddenly, she realised with triumph, _This seat isn't very comfy!_

"Finally! Come on, it's going to leave with us still on it!" Tsukasa was dragged to her feet, blinking in the sudden glare of the train's fluorescent lights. She stumbled after her twin as she barged through the last few people boarding. The two burst out of the doors just as they began to close, the train moving off behind them.

Kagami sighed with relief, "Seriously, Tsukasa, when you get into college you'd better stay in in a dorm near campus, or you'll wind-up in Hokkaido before you wake-up!"

Tsukasa laughed, embarrassed about falling asleep again. "Kagami, you brought Pocky with you?" she said, indicating the box in her hand

"Hmm? Oh, yeah-" Kagami's eyes suddenly widened in panic, quickly scanning the crowds for her friend's iconic blue hair. _Damn, why'd she have to be so short..._

"Uh, sis?" Tsukasa wondered what the problem was.

"Tsukasa, can you see a trash can anywhere?"

"Why?" A bouncing blue ahoge suddenly popped up before Kagami.

Panicking, she tried to hide the box up the back of her shirt but, in a rare display of quick reactions, Konata had already snatched it from her hand.

"Let's see..." Konata said loudly over Kagami's protests, "Calories per box: over 350! Ah, Kagami, aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

Kagami weakly muttered something about balancing diet and exercise while the rest of the group caught-up with Konata. "Good afternoon." Miyuki politely greeted Tsukasa. She and Minami had come to their station to meet everyone at Konata's request. Yutaka was speaking animatedly with her mint-haired friend, while Konata stopped teasing Kagami to continue a previous discussion with Patty and Hiyori.

"Okay!" Kagami shortly attracted everyone's attention "Konata, please explain why you dragged us all out here!"

"Didn't I say already? We're making good use of this gods-sent hot weather!" the blunette cheerfully announced.

"Yeah, we know. But what are we actually _doing_?"

"Now, Kagami; that would ruin the whole point of this surprise excursion, wouldn't it?" Konata twirled on her feet, blue hair swaying as she replaced the straw sun-hat over her conspicuous ahoge. Kagami sighed loudly as the group followed her away from the platform.

"Um, Kona-chan? How are we getting to... wherever we're going?"

"Just one more train ride and we'll almost be there."

"Hey, don't we have to wait for Misao and Ayano?" Kagami asked.

"Nope, they said they already had plans for today so we're going without them." Tsukasa watched Kagami's expression. A strange look crossed her face, just for a moment, before her expected irritated expression appeared.

"Great! Now I'll be stuck with otaku all day without any peace! Miyuki, I hope I can count on you for some normality today?" The girl in question just smiled.

The troupe collected what luggage they'd left by the platform wall. Minami carried a large-ish hamper filled with their picnic lunch for the day, courtesy of her mother. This was a comfort to the Hiiragi twins, since they realised too late they'd forgotten to make bentos. A few bags containing individual lunches and umbrellas, in case of bad weather, were collected by the others. Konata, however, carried the largest burden of all. A backpack the size of Minami's hamper was slung over her back, as well as a long something covered with a black plastic refuse bag.

"What is... Ah, never mind, you wouldn't tell us anyway." Kagami had never seen anything more ridiculous: a little girl in a sun-dress carrying an army-sized backpack. True enough, Konata attracted a few by-passers' attention, making Kagami ashamed to be seen near her.

"Hey, Konata? I think a few people have figured it out already!" Patty said, indicating the onlookers.

"Oh, crap!" Konata half-turned, sidling along the wall in a comedic attempt to hide the conspicuously large bag, despite it poking over her head. To Kagami's embarrassment, this behaviour attracted even more attention from the passing crowds.

"Hey, do you see where this is going?" Patty muttered to Hiyori.

"It's hard not too, since we've seen it at least eight times already." This response was met with confused looks from those who heard it.

Tsukasa fell asleep again before the train had even accelerated to full speed. Yutaka lasted only a little longer, complimenting Minami for carrying such a heavy basket before dosing-off, leaning against her shoulder. Hiyori was quick to capture this image, adjusting the depth of Minami's blush to better suit their theme. Konata was describing the battle-plan she'd prepared for that evening's raid to Patty, who shortly found great interest in the flustered Hiyori's sketching. Kagami, who had received her wish for normality, was discussing how the rest of the world might see the Japanese with Miyuki.

"Just so long as they don't look at us like we're some sort of entertainment!"

"I agree. I once met a very rude person on the internet who had an anecdote about a Japanese family who had a picnic in the lion enclosure of a safari park because they didn't read the warning signs. They were laughing at how the army had to be called in to get them out."

"I doubt they'd have been laughing if it was them in the lion enclosure instead..." Kagami noticed Konata sitting beside her, eyes closed and drooling, her arms wrapped protectively around the mysterious refuse bags. Kagami smiled to herself at her hyperactive friend's peaceful expression. Leaning across, she tried to reach the bag's opening to see what was inside.

"Ah, Kagamin's trying to hug me in my sleep! Feel free to!" Konata yelled, hugging her embarrassed friend.

"No! Get off, I was just trying to see what was in the bag!"

Konata quickly removed her arms. "That's cheating, Kagami! I'm not going to hug you anymore."

"Good." Kagami muttered.

Minami felt Yutaka stir at Konata's loud voice. The frail girl muttered "...mi-chan" before re-settling herself against her side. Hiyori re-adjusted the depth of Minami's shading.

With some effort on the part of Kagami, Patty, and Hiyori, everyone was awake to get off at their final destination. Konata proudly marched ahead with Patty, followed by Kagami, embarrassed by their conspicuous behaviour. Miyuki walked with the still bleary-eyed Tsukasa while Yutaka, nearly too lethargic to stand, was carefully guided along by Minami. Hiyori brought up the rear, almost drowning in her muse. Konata lead them away from the suburban area they arrived in, passing the edge-of-city housing areas, and eventually walking along a small gravel road into the natural park. The air beneath the tree branches rang with the calls of insects and birds, though the humidity and slight slope forced the girls to reduce their pace to a trudge. Yutaka had long since given up. Minami had to give her a piggy-back while Miyuki carried her basket, though she was tired herself. In fact, the only one with any energy left was Konata: marching onwards, oblivious to their discomfort. Even Patty, though enthusiastic, was beginning to stumble, while Hiyori's artwork was steadily becoming worse.

Kagami only held herself in check until Tsukasa collapsed onto the soft, cool moss beneath a tree. "Oi! Konata! We're all exhausted here! You should have warned us it'd have taken this long to get to wherever you decided to drag us off to! You should show a little consideration: your little cousin almost fainted for gods' sakes!" By this point she'd had enough of that ridiculous bag bobbing up and down on the otaku's back. She was starting to ache from her morning walk, had chafing from her sweat and, worst of all, her energy levels had dipped after eating all that Pocky.

Konata whirled around, beaming at everyone. She opened her mouth to deliver some speech about strength of character, most likely some anime reference, but stopped herself when she saw her friends' expressions. "Ah, oh..." She didn't know what to say.

"`Oh`, indeed! You could at least have let us stop for Iwasaki-san's lunch!"

Konata looked over at her cousin. Her eyelids were half-closed, an almost pleading expression on her face. Then Tsukasa, gasping for breath on the ground. Then around at the others, all showing signs of fatigue.

Konata sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry: I should have warned you about this before we started. And I'm hungry too, but there's just this spot that I really wanted us to eat at, and I thought it would be nice..." Her voice trailed off under Kagami's accusing stare. "But really, it's only a little farther, and then we can sit and relax for a while!"

Kagami was still doubtful, "Really?"

"Yeah! I recognise this part, we're really close!"

"How close, Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked hopefully.

"Easily close enough for you to walk there yourself! Although I wouldn't take that risk."

Although Konata played-down the remaining distance, the promise of food and rest consoled them. Only Kagami, who was particularly hungry, noticed this, but didn't want to ruin everyone's good mood.

At long last they arrived at Konata's spot: a small-ish clearing by a small, rocky stream. The girls arranged themselves around the area: relaxing on the soft grass or bathing their aching feet, and in Hiyori's case, wrist; sitting on the sun-warmed rocks. After a few minutes of contented sighs, Miyuki took it upon herself to lay out their picnic. Kagami hovered over her, waiting for the food to present itself to her. Patty had already removed her loose jeans, laughing and splashing everyone within range of the deeper part of the stream. A volley of shrieks rose from Tsukasa and Hiyori as they fell victim to her, while Konata let out a war-cry, jumping in after her to return fire. Meanwhile, slightly separate from the others, Yutaka lay down to rest in the shade of a tree, Minami sitting beside her.

Shortly, Miyuki finished laying-out the meal, which Kagami quickly began to attack. Soon everyone was sat on the blanket, eating the various rice dishes, salads, meats and Western-style sandwiches among other things.

"So, Konata, why'd you decide to bring us out here?" Kagami was being very careful not to let her eyes wander: the otaku and her foreign nemesis had removed most of their clothes after their battle, leaving them to dry in the sunlight. Both were reduced to their underwear, and while Kagami struggled not to stare in disbelief at Konata's training bra, Patty's bust was receiving obvious stares; mostly from Minami, feeling inferior, though a few curious glances came from the amateur doujin artist.

"Oh?" Konata smiled at Kagami's overly-serious expression. "My dad used to bring me up here for picnics when I was younger. We haven't been for a while, so I thought it might be nice for us to do it together."

"That explains how you fared so well in our battle, _Izumi-san_." Patty said with mock-emphasised politeness. "You knew the best spots for splashing! That's not fair!"

"No. Actually, we only came over to the stream just a few times."

"Huh?" Tsukasa asked. "Why was that?"

"Well, those were the times there weren't any young girls playing here, you know? That's what put dad off coming here." A deadly silence hung over the group. A few cast worried glances at the trees crowding around them.

"A-anyway, the food's really great, Iwasaki-san!" Kagami changed the subject. "Your mom must be really good at cooking!"

"N-not really," Minami felt embarrassed under the reflected praise. "I helped her with it, so I don't think it would be quite as good..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to agree with you, but it is Kagami complimenting you here, and you know she'll eat almost anything!"

"Why, you..." Kagami ranted at Konata, much to the amusement of the others.

"She can barely control herself around her..." Hiyori muttered, imitating Kagami's expression as she sketched.

"I-I think it's really good, Minami-chan!" Yutaka said quietly, to the tall girl's delight, "Thank you for bringing it."

"You know what makes it even better?" Tsukasa asked once everyone had calmed-down. "There aren't any mosquitoes to bother us here!"

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Hiyori yelled, well aware of her level of luck. "Though I wonder why that is?"

"Well, let's see..." Miyuki started. "The female mosquito requires a blood meal in order to survive and breed, shade to help them digest the blood and a body of water to lay their larvae. The forest and animals here would provide food and shade, while the stream would be a good breeding site." Hiyori sighed as the others started looking worried. _There goes my luck, again..._ "Although, the water may be running too quickly for the larvae to be able to survive, so that may be why there are no mosquitoes here."

"Wow! Thanks, Miyuki-san, now we can eat in peace!" Kagami said.

"Yes, but mosquitoes also tend to be more active at night, so I suggest we start going home before it gets too dark." This earned a few more weary glances around the bushes, in case they were hovering in the shadows of the trees. Hiyori scratched an uncomfortable itch.

For dessert the girls each produced various sweets, as well as a carefully stored strawberry cheesecake, again made by Minami's mother. Small plates were passed around in favour of the self-serve system of the main meal. "Good idea, Minami: you guessed already that Kagami would try to take more than her fair share..."

"What have I told you?"

"...Which is why," Konata loudly continued, "I brought you these too!" Konata beamed, holding out a pack of Pocky to her. Kagami accepted them, quite flustered, though she soon began to debate whether to eat them or not as well as the cake. _Well, I have done even more walking today..._ She sat them beside her for later, eating the cheesecake first.

Author's Note: No, you are not imagining things: I _have_ actually just updated this story. After fifteen months of nothing, it's strange for me to be considering this as a major focus of mine again, as I intend to. You know that this chapter, as you have just read it, has been sitting on my computer for the last thirteen months? I hit a stupid mental block all that time ago, and stopped writing because of it. After re-reading an old email conversation with TastyChainsaws that we had over a year ago now, I got to thinking about this again, and here it is. I couldn't bear to make any changes to it, even after making a copy, so this is the unedited work of my fifteen/sixteen-year-old self.

Hopefully you'll have enjoyed reading this again, if you started reading this when it was fresh, and I hope I manage to attract a few new readers too. Thanks go to Tasty, as I mentioned before, whose old messages convinced me to upload this at long last; and to everyone who took the time to read this.


End file.
